Not Allowed
by Sakura Ishida
Summary: This is a season cross between seasons 1 and 4. UPDATED!! Rated R for future chapters! Not gonna say anything so please r&r!
1. Fight!

Season Crossover  
  
This is a Digimon season cross over kinda funny but mostly a romance fic.   
  
First of all... the couplings..(note: seasons 1 and 4)  
  
Ok Matt and Kouji are fighting over Mimi but Mimi doesn't know they like her  
  
Sora and Tai  
  
Kari and T.K.  
  
Izzy and Zoe  
  
J.P. likes Zoe  
  
Kouichi Joe Takuya and Tommy all like Mimi but Mimi likes Kouji and Matt you will find out who she chooses at the end of the fan fic!  
  
"She's mine!! She likes me more anyway!" Matt yelled at Kouji.  
  
"NO WAY she likes me way more than you! YA FREAK!" Kouji yelled back. Mimi entered the room and looked at them curiously.  
  
"What are you guys yelling about huh?? I tried to hear but the party kinda was hard to hear over and why do you guys look like your about to kill each other??" She asked curiously.  
  
"It's nothing really Mimi" Kouji replied to her blushing slightly.  
  
"Yeah right Kouji! You were fighting over a girl weren't ya c'mon tell me who it is she has to be single right...hmm and don't even try to deny it you guys all I could make out was she's mine and she likes me way more then you!" Mimi said laughing. Matt and Kouji just stood there blinking rapidly, sweating and blushing big time. Mimi looked at the both of them, smiled and said, "well who is it?" Kouji looked down at his feet and walked past her blushing as red as you can get and walked out the door. Matt soon followed.  
  
Mimi walked to the bed and sat down. "Man I wish I could tell them how I feel... but they were fighting over another girl that means neither of them like me... I love Matt but I love Kouji more than just a friend... so I think I should at least tell one of them... whats the use...the girl they like is probably prettier then me and smarter and she probably has a better voice than me..." she said quietly to herself. Her eyes began to tear up and she began quietly cring to herself. Kouji then entered the room.  
  
"There you are. Everyone heas been so worried about you...what's wrong?" He asked kindly. He walked in closed the door and walked to the bed and sat next to her. She squeezed her eyes tight and looked away. "Are you ok Meems? I have been looking for you for more than a hour... and why are you crying?"   
  
"I'm ok Kouji-kun really I'm not crying I yawned... and I think I'm gonna head home..." she replied quietly. 


	2. Note from me

Before you read the next chapter here is the main characters profiles...yes I did chance the number of years people are older than other people...  
  
Name: Mimi Tachikawa  
  
Age:15  
  
Hair: Light Brown  
  
Eyes: Light Brown  
  
Personality: Season 2  
  
Occupation:Model  
  
Lives alone with 3 kittens and 2 dogs. Her parents are to rich they say to have a kid living with them.  
  
Name: Matt Ishida  
  
Age:17  
  
Hair: Still Blond ^_^  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Personality: Season 2  
  
Occupation: Rock Star (oh yeah rock on Teenage Wolves!)  
  
He also lives alone with 1 cat. His parents died in a car accident and T.K. lives across town.  
  
Name: Kouji Minamoto  
  
Age:17  
  
Hair: Long and Black  
  
Eyes: Dark Blue  
  
Personality: If you have seen season 4 then there ya go. If not then hes a big time Loner and pretty much hates the world. Nuff said...  
  
Occupation: Triyng to become a Rock Star... Think he'll make it? Hey I don't even know send me your vote yes or no...  
  
Yup he lives alone to with one huge dog. He ran away from his dad and his mom died of a disease.  
  
Also in next chapter...  
  
Name: Jun Motomiya and Name: Surrey Skultety (made her up thank you)  
  
Well those are basically the 3 main characters in the first couple chapters but when other people come into play i'll post their profiles to!  
  
S.Minamoto 


	3. Goin Home

"Really i insist!" he said. Mimi finaly gave in and agreed to let him walk her home. They left the room and walked past everyone else who were spred out on the floor and the couch watching a movie. Kouji and Mimi didn't want ot bug them so they just waved and walked out the door. They reached the street and crossed. At this time it was around 1:00 a.m. and was really cold. Mimi walked shivering every so often.  
  
"Hey Meems you want my jacket? Cause you look really cold." He asked sweetly.  
  
"No no no Kouji you keep it I'm fine really..." she said ending with a sneeze. Kouji paid no attention to what she said and carefully put his jacket around her. They reached her house and stood at the door."Thanks so much Kouji..." she looked deeply into his eyes while he looked back. Kouji began to lean towards Mimi and she did the same towards Kouji. They drew closer and closer and eventually Kouji pationatly kissed her lips and Mimi kissed back. A couple minutes later they broke their kiss. Mimi gasped and Kouji smiled.   
  
"Thanks Meems" he whispered. He winked and walked away. Mimi stood there for a minute and blushed deeply. About ten minutes later Matt walked by. All of a sudden Mimi snapped out of it.  
  
"Hey Matt!!" she yelled and ran off the porch and up to Matt.  
  
"Hey where were you? We all were worried but then Izzy said you had already went home and made us sit and watch this movie. So did Kouji find you? He was really worried." he said while smirking.  
  
"Yeah Kouji found me alright..." she exclaimed while blushing.   
  
"Well i'm glad your ok...I better get home..." matt replied quietly.  
  
"Ok..." mimi replied. She yawned.  
  
"Let me to walk you in you look really tired..." he requested. Mimi's eyes started to close slightly and she began to fall forward. "Meems..." he smiled and caught her. At this point she was sound asleep. Matt picked her up. Then who would happen to walk by? The wicced witch of the fan girls Jun Motomiya. Matt then thought to himself, "oh no ok Matt just ignore her and walk..." Matt began walking up to Mimi's door and reached into her purse and pulled out her key. He unlocked the door and glanced over his shoulder to see if she was gone. She was standing right behind him...  
  
"Hello Matt!!" she screamed. Mimi squirmed in his arms.  
  
"Shut the hell up Jun your going to wake her up!" He yelled quietly. Jun's eyes got all watery and wavy.  
  
"You love her!? You don't love me anymore?!?!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I never even liked you Jun now will you please go away?" He said as rude as he could get.  
  
"Hey wait a minute isn't she the world famous model Mimi Tachikawa!?" she said surprised.  
  
"Uhh yeah and I have to go lay her down." Matt walked in the door and shut it. Jun was furious and stormed away.  
  
"She is not allowed to have him...I won't let her..." Jun said angerly as she walked down the street.  
  
Back at Mimi's Matt entered her room and layed her down. He got the blanket out of the closet and layed it over her. He stood there for a second staring at her. Then he walked out of her room and shut the door. He walked to the front door and locked it as he left. When he did two girls popped out of the bushes. One was Jun and the other was another crazed fan girl Surrey.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" Surrey yelled.  
  
"And make it... wait oopppsss thats not what we planned Surrey..." Junsaid in a hurry. Matt was just standing there staring at them.  
  
"Listen guys I don't have time for this... just get out of my way and let me go home!" Matt yelled. The girls continued to talk, "forget this i'm going home..." Matt jumped off the porch and walked right past them and onto the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok so how did you like this chapter? Kinda mushy I know and kinda short so please review and let me know if I should continue and let me know what you think so far. Remember... THIS WORLD IS MADE OF LOVE AND PEACE!!!!  
  
S.Minamoto 


	4. Sparks

Ok so this is the next chapter... this is a song chapter... Matt sings a song as his welcome song only a little recreated in his concert and Mimi and Matt dance on stage to a song... sparks fly between them... nothing much left to say so i'm going to quit wasting your time and let you get reading...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They really need to knock that off... I will kill them if they wake her up..." he said to himself as he walked down the street. He was going crazy all he could think about was her... "She does like Kouji more I know it I wish she would just...leave if she has to...if she likes Kouji more I wish she would leave my head..." He reached his house unlocked the door and entered. He walked back to his room shut his door and sat on the bed. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a picture of Mimi and held it in his hands. He stared at it for a moment and a single tear fell from his eye. He knew he could never have her. He layed the picture back under his pillow and layed down and slowly drifted into sleep.  
  
***********************************************  
  
~The next night at Matt's concert~  
  
Matt was on stage introducing his welcome song. "Our welcome song tonight is dedicated to a very special girl that I know I can never have... This was Joey's idea so thank him... here it is My Immortal by Evanescence..." Mimi stood back stage thinking about who that girl was he was talking about. Matt began to sing...  
  
i'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
i wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone   
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
i've been alone all along  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me... *end*  
  
All the girls went wild.  
  
"Now we want to welcome to the stage Mimi Tachikawa to a dance with Matt. Now Matt before you kill us please just do this for us..." Joey yelled into the microphone. He then ran backstage and grabbed Mimi by the arm and took her up to Matt.  
  
"I'm going to kill you" Matt mumbbled to Joey. The rest of the band went backstage. Joey then grabbed Matt's guitar and followed the others. The music began to play... it was A moment like this. Matt put his arms around her and she did the same and they began dancing. The vocals began...  
  
What if I told you it was all meant to be  
  
Would you believe me? Would you agree?  
  
It's almost that feelin', that we've met before  
  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
  
When I tell you love is here and now  
  
A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this, some people search forever  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this  
  
Everything changes, but beauty remains  
  
Something so tender, I can't explain  
  
Well I may be dreamin'.. but 'till I awake  
  
Can we make this dream last forever?  
  
And I'll cherish all the love we share  
  
For a moment like this, some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this, some people search forever  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this  
  
Could this be the greatest love of all?  
  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
  
So let me tell you this.. some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people spend a lifetime, for a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever, for that one special kiss  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Ooooh like this.. ahhh oh yeah.. maybe search forever ooh yeah yeah  
  
Some people wait a lifetime, For A Moment Like This  
  
Ohh Like This.... *end*  
  
The girls swooned. While Matt and Mimi stood there staring deeply into each others eyes they began to lean in and eventually their lips touched. They stood there and shared a long pationate kiss. Matt soon slipped his tonge in and Mimi was shocked but did the same back to Matt. Everyone backstage cheered. In the big group of girls stood Jun...going though her head was a plan to get Matt into her life and Mimi out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was that chap? Hell I dunno review and let me know!  
  
Sakura Ishida 


	5. An Upset

Well this is the next chapter... that I am sure...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later they pull back blushing intensly. Some clapped and cheered while others cried. Mimi and Matt jumped back from each other shocked.  
  
"Sorry about them and...that..." Matt whispered to Mimi. She just stood there and they both finally walked backstage. Then Joey ran up to Matt and took him to his dressing room.  
  
"Good job Matt you can have her!" Joey said slyly.  
  
"Shut up Joey! I'm going to kill you! And i'll never forget what you did you freak! He said angerly.  
  
"Well you love her don't you? You guys didn't have to dance but you did anyway! You got what you wanted you wanted to kiss her so whats the problem? He asked. Matt stood there looking at him.  
  
"The problem is she loves Kouji Minamoto..." He said quietly.  
  
"Well it sure didn't look like it! Matt get it though your head will you!! She may like Kouji but she...." Joey yelled at Matt but was interupted. The door swung open. It was Jun. She walked in and grabbed Joey, walked back to the door therw him out and he hit the ground unconcious. Then she shut the door and walked back to Matt. She grabbed him and held on tighly then pushed him against the wall and kissed him. He stuggled but couldn't get away. They heard the door open and Jun turned around and when she saw who it was she laughed and went to kiss him again. It was Mimi. She stared at them while tears began streaming down her face. She ran off. Then Matt pushed Jun off of him and punched her. Then he slammed her into the wall and ran after Mimi. He searched up and down the streets yelling her name. The skies darkened and it began to rain but he continued sarching for her. Then the thunder rolled loud and the lightning flashed bright.  
  
"Dammit!! Mimi hates storms..." Matt said to himself. He ran even faster now. up and down looking in shops and allies. Then he finally found her. Sitting by the lake on a bench in the storm. He ran as fast as he could over to the bench and sat down by her.  
  
"Go away Matt!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"No Meems not until you let me explain!" he yelled back.  
  
"Whats there to explain after you kissed me you go 5 minutes later and kiss another girl! One you told me you hate!" She yelled. Matt put his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards him.  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa! You know how she is with me shes obsessed!! She just..." he was interupted by the thunder and Mimi diving into his arms and burying her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight and smiled. "Meems..." Matt whispered. She was cring in his arms while the storm continued. He finally said something..."Mimi please listen to me...Jun just pushed her way in and did that I was the one tring to get away from the bitch she friggen pushed me to the wall... i've wanted to tell you this for a very long time... I love you Meems your my whole life i mean it..." he said sweetly. She pulled away from his arms and the storm stopped. She looked at him in a loving way and then stood up.  
  
"I love you too Yamato Ishida...I really truly do..." she replied very quietly. She turned around and saw Kouji standing right behind her staring eyes wide. He tool off his bandanna and threw it down.  
  
"You can have her Matt screw what I had planned." Kouji said looking down at his feet so you couldn't see his eyes. He took something out of his pocket and walked up to Matt and handed it to him. "Take care of her for me..." he then whispered to Matt making sure that Mimi couldn't hear him "and don't let her see that till you think it's time..." With that he ran off. Mimi picked up his bandanna and looked to Matt.  
  
"Well Mimi can I walk you home? He asked.  
  
"Thanks" she replied. They began walking and about 10 minutes later they reached Mimi's house. They shared a kiss and Mimi went inside. Matt started walking to his house. He pulled the thing that Kouji gave him out of his pocket and looked at it.  
  
"Oh my God......." he exclaimed while looking at what he had given him.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Ok so what did you think about that chapter? Short but sweet. Hopefully you liked it. You'll have to wait for me to get the next chapter written...review and let me know if I should even bother writting another chapter. *Crosses fingers* THIS WORLD IS MADE OF LOVE AND PEACE!!!  
  
Sakura Ishida 


	6. Night of Romance

Ok this is the next chapter now get reading  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt stood looking at the shining object that was inside the tiny box.  
  
"He was going to..." he stopped  
  
***Kouji's house***  
  
Kouji had just reached his house and opened the door. He walked in and locked the door. Walking to the living room his giant dog jumped on him and knocked him over.  
  
"Get off me you knuckle-head" he said laughing tring to hold his tears back. He got up and plopped down on the couch and started thinking to himself about Mimi. He couldn't hold it back anymore he broke down and cried all night long.  
  
***the next morning***  
  
Kouji awoke the next morning to the phone ringing loud and his face in a soaking wet pillow. Kouji rolled over fell off the couch and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he answered the phone ending with a sniff.  
  
"Kouji it's Matt we really need to talk about the..." Matt started but was cut short by Kouji.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about that now thanks...maybe in a couple years..." he replied quickly.  
  
"Kouji you really love her you need to come get it back and take her somewhere romantic and pro..." he was yet again cut short by Kouji...  
  
"PLEASE Matt just drop the subject..." he was interupted by a knock at the door, "hold on Matt someones at the door." He put the phone down not thinking how bloodshot his eyes were or how messed up his hair was since it was out of his usual pony tail which was odd.... because nobody has ever seen him with his hair down. Also he noticed he was shirtless. So thinking about hi hair issue and not caring about his shirt he started to put his hair up as he opened the door. "OH MY GOD!!!" the person at the door was Mimi standing there blushing like hell. "Wh-what are y-you doing h-here?!" he yelled at her.  
  
"I just came to see if you were ok..." she said calmly. Kouji still tring to put his hair up finally succeded but his hair tie soon broke and his hair fell out of the pony tail and spred across his back. He quickly grabbed his hair and held it back behind his head. Mimi giggled slightly while Kouji blushed.  
  
"C-could you h-hold on for a m-minute please m-mimi?" he said tring to look on the ground for a hair tie.  
  
"Yes I can..." she said giggling. Kouji walked inside and grabbed another hair tie and tied his hair back. He walked back to the door and just stared at Mimi. Yet again his hair tie snapped but this time Mimi held his hands so he couldn't hold his hair back. She looked at him with his hair down and blushed. He tried to close his eyes and pretend that it wasn't real. She let go of his hands and ran her fingers thought his long black hair and he pulled her close to him and started strocking her long light brown hair. He could feel her breath on his chest. He then felt tears running down his chest he pulled Mimi away from him and saw that she was cring.  
  
"Whats wrong Meems?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing really Kouji I just love you so so much..." she said startled that she had finally admited her feelings. With those word that came from her mouth he looked at her as if she had just said that she was getting married to Matt.  
  
"I love you too Mimi but i think you love Matt more...." he said looking to his feet tring to stop her from looking at him.   
  
"No Kouji I love you I really really do..." she was cut short by Kouji. He grabbed her a threw her inside slammed the door locked it and lied down next to where Mimi had fallen. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Mimi looked into Kouji's eyes. He looked worried.  
  
"My dad...I saw him and if he decides to stop in..." he stop. Then at the down there was loud banging and then a voice...  
  
"Kouji my boy!" the voice called though the door. Kouji grabbed Mimi and took her slowly and carefully to his room and put her in the room shut the door and locked it.He then walked to the door and opened it reveiling a tall man. "What took you so long boy I was growing impatient and if i'm annoyed you know how worse the beating get. Mimi was listening though the door.  
  
"beatings...?" she said to herself. Kouji stood there looking at his Dad standing firmly hair still down and still shirtless. Then the horrible noises and things began. Mimi opened the door and watched in horror. Kouji was being beaten horribly by his own father. Mimi watched while she cried for him. She watched... watched the one she loved be beaten she couldn't take anymore...She ran out of the rom and jump in front of Kouji. She got hit.   
  
"MIMI!!!!" Kouji yelled as loud as he could. Mr. Minamoto picked Mimi up and threw her into the wall. "HELP!!" Kouji yelled at the top of his lungs. He then wrapped his large hand tightly around Kouji's neck and squeezed tight. The words that came out of his mouth you could barely understand. "Get...out...Mimi..." He picked Kouji off the ground and over his head still hold his neck tight. Kouji's head was throbbing with pain and he was starting to feel really dizzy. Mimi got up and bit him hard in the arm. He yelped and Kouji fell out of his hand and hit the ground hard. Then out of the kitchen came his dog the dog started attacking him and Mimi ran to Kouji and lifted his head into her arms. Hoping he was still alive she began tring to wake him up. He was cold as ice and pale. Mimi felt his chest and felt around for a heartbeat. She thankfully found his heartbeat. She went by that but also checked his pulse in his wrist. He was still alive barely breathing but he was still alive. His dad gave up and ran out the door without a word. Mimi started to gentally shake him. She clasped his hair in her hands and started bawling. Kouji moved in her arms a little. She opened her eyes and looked to him. A single tear fell on his face and he opened his eyes slightly. She looked at him and he looked back.   
  
"Kouji...are you ok...?" she asked still wiping away her tears.  
  
"Fine Meems... thanks...." he said quietly. He looked at her in such a way that she couldn't help but blush. He started to sit up a little and she leaned in to him. They slipped into a long deep kiss which lead into more. {Please Note: NO THEY DID NOT HAVE SEX!!!} They started to make out. With thier lips still touching they got up and went to the couch. They layed down and started making out again. At this time Mimi was on top of Kouji {they were practicly having sex but ya know not having ya know...} They then began to get uncomfotable. They moved back to Kouji's room and layed on the bed. This time Kouji was on top. He ran his fingers though her hair and kissed her up and down. Mimi clenched his hair tight. He slipped his hand up the back of her shirt and unstrapped her bra. Mimi let his hair go and grabbed the top of his pants and held tightly. The night of romance soon began...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok Personally I liked this chapter above all my chapters so please R&R!!!!!!  
  
*crosses fingers* THIS WORLD IS MADE OF LOVE AND PEACE!!!!  
  
Sakura Ishida 


End file.
